


[Podfic] glitter on the floor

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breakup, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: ETA: Streaming linkPodfic for "glitter on the floor," by ravenreyamidala.So this is how it ends: not with a bang, but with a whimper.





	[Podfic] glitter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenreyamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glitter on the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058097) by [ravenreyamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/pseuds/ravenreyamidala). 



> Hugs and thanks to ravenreyamidala for giving me permission to podfic her sad but very pretty story. 
> 
> Music is borrowed from Taylor Swift's "New Year's Day."
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/25x48274d232sn2/glitter_on_the_floor.mp3/file)

05:32 || 10.37 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
